Prosthetic devices are available for many parts of the body, including orthopedics (e.g., knee or hip replacement), cardiovascular (e.g., cardiac valves, endovascular grafts) devices, neurological (e.g., deep brain stimulator, cochlear implant) devices, or other types of prosthetics. Medical imaging can be used for pre-operative planning to determine surgical approaches and appropriate sizing of the prosthesis. Unfortunately, known tissue imaging systems fail to provide tissue modeling information relating how a prosthetic device interacts with tissue in the model. Offering healthcare providers a path to observe, at least in a virtual model according to the disclosed techniques, how a prosthetic device interacts with a tissue would improve prosthetic device development and how a prosthesis and tissue mutually impact each other.
Thus there is still a need for providing method of modeling prosthesis and tissues.
Unless the context dictates the contrary, all ranges set forth herein should be interpreted as being inclusive of their endpoints and open-ended ranges should be interpreted to include only commercially practical values. Similarly, all lists of values should be considered as inclusive of intermediate values unless the context indicates the contrary.